Electrical connectors for supplying power to appliances and for other purposes, often must include one contact which is grounded to a metal shell, in addition to one or more contacts that are insulated from the shell. The grounded contact must have a low resistance connection to ground which can carry at least moderate current. Many grounded contact designs have been used in the past, but generally with considerable added cost for the grounded contact. A grounded contact which provided good connection to ground with minimal additional cost, would be of value.